Love
by Anna Victoria
Summary: OneShot. Song Fic. "She is Love" by Parachute. Tender and Sweet. Enjoy.


Summary: SongFic written from Kyo's perspective a couple years after the manga's end. Enjoy. Please read this while listening to "She is Love" by Parachute.

Love

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By Anna Victoria

Sometimes, I get trapped again, in myself, in the darkness of the night. The nightmare starts over and I feel helpless. I want to scream those words that took up most of my life. Words that were passed on to me from my father because he too felt pain and sadness, he too was alone.

**It's not my fault!**

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**It's … not my fault …**

That sadness threatens to consume me when I close my eyes, when I let my mind wander, when I think about the past. I am reminded of all the hurtful things said, all the punches thrown, all the blood that was shed, all the tears that fell to the ground.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around_

_But she takes it all for me._

But then, warm, tender arms wrap around me and pull me from the shadows. Kindness seeps back in to my heart and I am reminded of the present and the one person in my life that makes everything right.

_  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe._

There were times when I had given up hope, times when I thought that I deserved nothing but agony. But her sweet voice would reach me. The coldness of my heart gave way. I couldn't believe that I was allowed this precious gift. She was my gift from God, a penance for all the hardships, for putting me through all of the anguish that was in my life.

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need._

All I needed to do was look at her, see her smile at me, feel her next to me and all the bad disappeared. That special girl, who is my savior, the one who loves me most, the one that I would die for.

_She's all I need._

To be able to be with her now, without restrictions, without fear, gives me strength. I have the confidence to face the world and to challenge it. I become empowered by her.

_  
Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

I had told her before that I didn't love her. I said it to protect her from myself. She deserved so much better than what I was. How dare I presume that I could be her everything? Was I that person to her? No, I wouldn't allow it because I knew I was a monster. I could not forgive myself for who I had become. But …

_But she waited patiently._

Even through all that. She was there, waiting for me. Ready to forgive. After everything I had done, everything that I had said. She forgave me even when I wasn't there to protect her, to catch her when she fell. She forgave me when I wasn't there when she needed me the most.

_  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet._

She forgave me, regardless of all that. Now, she waits for me after a hard day of work, a smile on her face. When I reach her for her, her hands reach for me. My arms wrap around her and then everything is right. The softness of her hair touches my cheek and I feel her breath on my chest when she sighs.

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need._

My lips brush against hers, gently. Like a welcome home that's left unsaid. My hands hold the sides of her face as I pull hers closer to mine. This closeness I have never felt with another person and never will again. She is the only one for me. I pray that the moment never ends. That this feeling will last as long as I have her with me.

_  
And when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, _

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love. love._

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

Tohru

_  
She is love, and she is all I need, _

I love you.

_  
She is love, and she is all I need._


End file.
